


Roselia, the Idol Group

by Shinyo



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst, Drama, Everyone is an Idol, F/F, Roselia-centric (BanG Dream!)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinyo/pseuds/Shinyo
Summary: After years of training, Roselia is finally about to debut. However, many obstacles fall in the way of this group. Will you support them?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. pre-debut (memories)

Yukina couldn’t believe how close to debut Roselia was. She had changed a lot over the past few years of training, and she was honestly thankful for it. 

Yukina smiled as she reminisced on her audition and being accepted.

_ A younger version of Yukina gritted her teeth, standing at the audition site of CiRCLE Entertainment. She looked obviously tired, but determination flared in her eyes.  _

_ When she was called into the room, she was instructed to sing. Yukina felt the camera watching her. She opened her mouth calmly, beginning. _

_ I threw a wish in the well  _

_ Don’t ask me, I’ll never tell _

_ I looked to you as it fell _

_ But now you’re in my way _

Yukina was amused, remembering the other 4 members’ reaction to her song choice. Ako and Rinko especially burst out laughing. She still didn’t understand what was so funny about it….

_ Then, the more embarrassing part of the audition came. Dancing. She was instructed to freestyle for a minute, and Yukina definitely did not feel very good about this. She was… pretty clumsy. _

_ She just made something random up until the minute was over. Finally, the audition was over.  _

_ Anxious for the results, Yukina was very fidgety for a bit.  _

_ However, she didn’t need to worry. She had been accepted! _

_ Yukina didn’t let it show very much, but she was in a good mood for a full 2 weeks. To celebrate, she went to the cat cafe. _

_ She now had to go to the company everyday to train, and that’s where she met the first member of the group: Hikawa Sayo. _

_ Yukina liked her. She was as dedicated as Yukina was, not letting anything stop her. They spent many late nights in the practice room together, but they weren’t exactly close. _

_ Yukina was just getting into this routine when another member was added to the group. Her name was Udagawa Ako, and she was younger than Sayo and Yukina. She was filled with a lot of determination, and Yukina could respect it. _

_ Ako’s sister had already debuted as a part of Afterglow, a group in the same company. Yukina was determined to get just as popular as Afterglow had once the group debuted. _

_ Ako was good at dancing. She had taken lessons when she was younger, so she knew what she was doing. _

_ At this point, the current group members had all begun living in a dorm together. Ako seemed to be homesick, and she had barely any time to visit home, since school combined with training left the group not able to waste even a precious second of sleep. _

_ Then came the next member, Shirokane Rinko. She had a beautiful voice but was very shy. She was especially close with Ako due to them playing the same video games. She could also make clothes. She stuck with Ako in the dorm, a bit intimidated by Yukina and Sayo. _

_ Rinko eventually became closer to the other members, though. When she heard about Yukina singing Call Me Maybe at her audition she couldn’t hold back anymore from laughing.  _

_ Finally, the last member was added: Lisa. She was good at dance, like Ako. Her cat-like mouth was sure to be charming to the audience. Lisa often took care of the other members without any expectation of reciprocation, which confused Yukina. One day, when Yukina asked about it, Lisa just gave a slight laugh and patted her on the shoulder lightly. _

_ “It’s just an instinct, y’know!” _

_ Yukina didn’t know this, but the real thought on Lisa’s mind was: “Well, what else can I really do for Roselia?” _

_ Yukina sighed, going back to thinking about the group.  _

_ The group was complete, although they still had to think of the group name. _

_ “Roselia,” said Minato Yukina. _

_ “Huh?” Ako replied. _

_ “Our group name, Roselia, rose plus camellia. Like a blue rose, achieving the impossible.” _

_ “That’s such a good name!” Lisa exclaimed, excited. “We should tell the CEO.” _

_ “Marina-san! We thought of a group name!” Ako burst in with that excited expression.  _

_ After they told her their idea, Marina nodded with a smile on her face. _

_ “Roselia it is!” _

_ On their way out, another group of trainees were walking in. Yukina recognized the famous child actress, Shirasagi Chisato, but that was about it. One of them also looked strikingly similar to Sayo. _

_“Oh, hi onee-chaaaaaannn!” the look-alike yelled with a wide smile, waving excitedly at Sayo._ _Oh_ , _they_ are _sisters_. _Yukina thought._

_ Sayo hesitantly waved back.  _

_ Lisa glanced back at Sayo and exclaimed, “Sayo, why didn’t you tell us your sister was a trainee here, like Ako’s sister?” _

_ Sayo averted her eyes and quietly mumbled, “I didn’t think it was of importance.” Lisa noticed Sayo’s uncomfortableness and diverted the conversation to something else. Sayo gratefully glanced at Lisa. It may just be another day in the practice room, but it was their first day training as…  _ Roselia _. _

_ One day, Lisa heard a small sniffle from the top bunk of one of the beds. Alarmed, she checked to see who it was.  _

_ Ako was curled up in a ball, sobbing into the pillow.  _

_ “Ako…? What’s wrong?” Lisa reassuringly spoke, worried about the sudden sorrow of the usually cheerful girl. _

_ “I… I miss... m-my… family,” Ako choked out in between shaking breaths. Ako wiped her tears to no avail, not wanting Lisa to see her like this.  _

_ “There, there…” Ako was so young. She shouldn’t have to be going through all this, she was too mature for her age. Lisa hugged Ako, trying to calm her down. Lisa felt the younger girl relax, and finally, Ako dozed off. Gently laying her down on the bed, Lisa crept out of the room. _

_ Lisa felt happier. She felt  _ **needed** . _ It was really the only thing she could do to help the group, right? If she didn’t help the other members, she’d have no purpose. She wouldn’t add anything to the group. That’s… that’s why.  _

_ Lisa rushed away, trying to prevent herself from thinking too much about it. _

_ Meanwhile, Sayo was in the practice room, practicing her heart out to their upcoming debut song. It was titled BLACK SHOUT. There was one part she just couldn’t get down…. _

_ She wiped her sweat away, tears threatening to form in her eyes. Hina would’ve done this perfectly on her first try. Hina would’ve been better in every way. _

_ Auditioning for this company was supposed to be the one thing that Sayo had to call her own, but Hina had to copy her and leave her in the dust again. She had passed on her first try. Sayo had to try 5 times just to get accepted, a bitter memory that stuck in her brain like stains on an already torn shirt. It felt like no matter what she did, her twin sister would always be better. _

_ Sayo practiced even harder. _

—

_ Marina had called the group together again to discuss something. Roselia didn’t know what it was for, so they were getting a bit antsy. _

_ “I’ve called you here to discuss a group position. I’ve selected Yukina as Roselia’s leader.” _

_ Yukina glanced at the other members, a bit shocked and confused. _

_ “Is this really the right choice? For the good of Roselia?” Yukina asked, knowing the others thought the same, “I’m sure Sayo or Lisa would be better leaders than me.” Marina momentarily paused. _

_ “Yukina, I chose you for a reason. I’m sure you’ll do a great job! I trust you.” Marina said warmly, gazing at Yukina with a calm expression. _

_ “I… I’ll do my best.” _

_ Yukina really had no idea how to properly lead the other members, and she was a bit worried thinking about it. _

_ “I wasn’t expecting you to try and turn it down,” Sayo’s voice came from behind her. Yukina slowed her pace to walk next to Sayo. _

_ “I was just saying what I was thinking.” _

_ “Yukina, we all trust you! If there’s anything bothering you, we’ll talk to you about it.” Lisa said, trying to reassure her. _

_ “Yeah! What Lisa-nee said!” Ako grinned, flashing her teeth. Rinko nodded in agreement. _

_ Yukina trusted them. She’d try her hardest to be an amazing leader. _

  
  


A memory Yukina really regretted was when she really hurt one of the group members. She supposed it brought the group closer together, but… it wasn’t worth it. The pain that the group went through at that time.

_ “I… I’m sorry! I don’t think I can do this anymore!” Rinko cried, “I might leave… leave the company….” _

_ The other members stared in shock at Rinko, confused as to what brought this on. _

_ “But… Rin-Rin, why?! If you tell us what’s going on, we’ll try to help you!” Ako pleaded desperately. _

_ “I can’t perform... I just can’t. Every time I even just… try and talk to other people, I’m still scared.... What makes you think... I can debut as an idol?” _

_ “Rinko.” Yukina stepped closer to her. Lisa looked worried as to what she was going to say. Yukina had a tendency to be a bit… insensitive. _

_ “Rinko, we have to work our hardest to get to the top. Why do you want to quit now? We have to debut. I don’t care if you can’t perform. Your feelings are not of my concern—” _

_ Rinko interrupted her by running out of the dorm room, crying. Yukina looked a bit surprised. Sayo and Lisa watched with wide eyes as Rinko left. _

_ “Look at what you’ve done! We trusted you to be our leader, but you were right after all… you’re not good enough!” Ako glared at Yukina furiously, storming out and sprinting away to try and catch up with Rinko. _

_ Complete silence. Sayo and Lisa watched awkwardly as the situation unfolded. Sayo glanced at her briefly before closing the bedroom door, Lisa following.  _

_ Yukina knew she had severely messed up. And she needed to fix this. Why did everything seem to go wrong with words for her, despite writing so many lyrics? She always hurt people with what she said. It was hard for her to understand others, and in that way she was the polar opposite of Lisa. _

_ Yukina put her hand on her forehead, covering her eyes. I’ll apologize tomorrow. It’s already getting late and I don’t know when Ako and Rinko are coming back, Yukina thought. Ako was right. Marina-san made a mistake choosing her as leader. And now Roselia was on the edge of disbandment. What would Yukina do if they never even got to debut? _

_ I can’t face the rest of the members right now. Yukina sighed, chewing on her lip. She opened the door and began walking to the convenience store. She just wanted a snack or something.  _

_ Buying a cup ramen and a small bag of chips, Yukina sat down on a bench outside and began eating the chips in the cool night breeze.  _

_ — _

_ “Should I help Yukina?” Lisa asked Sayo from the top bunk of the other bed. _

_ “I’m sure she’s capable of figuring this out on her own.” _

_ “Yeah, but….” _

_ “Lisa, we should have more trust in our groupmates.” Sayo said with a small smile. “Hopefully things will be able to sort themselves out, and if they can’t, we should get involved. It’s part of our future too, right?” _

_ “...You’re right.” Lisa agreed. Sayo was good at talking. “Anyway, I’m worried about Rinko and Ako. They’ve been gone for an hour now.” _

_ “Oh. That’s true.” Sayo replied, worried, “It’s getting late.” _

_ “We should go look for them.” Lisa offered. Sayo nodded, and they both jumped out of their beds. _

_ “Where do you think they’ll be?” Sayo questioned, running at the same time.  _

_ “Probably that park they love to go to. It’s close, follow me!” Lisa announced, guiding Sayo. _

_ Yukina glimpsed at a flash of blue and brown hair sprinting to the right. Is that Sayo and Lisa? In any case, she didn’t think she should pursue them. _

_ The two girls reached the park, and sure enough, Ako and Rinko were there. They seemed to be quietly talking about something. _

_ “Hey, Ako and Rinko! We were worried! You’ve been gone for a while,” Lisa waved to them. They seemed to jump up, startled. _

_ “Wha- Why didn’t you just text us?” Ako asked. _

_ “Oh. I forgot that existed,” Lisa chuckled lightly. Ako frowned, as if she wanted to say something. _

_ “Okay… we’ll come as long as Yukina isn’t there.” _

_ “She isn’t,” Lisa lied. Or at least thought she lied. Ako and Rinko looked a bit surprised that she was gone. They began walking home together, silently but awkwardly. _

_ Once they reached the dorm, it was completely silent. Lisa saw no trace of Yukina either. _

_ “Let’s go to sleep, Rin-Rin.” Ako took Rinko’s hand and led her to the bedroom. _

_ “Good night,” Rinko said as she was pulled in. _

_ Eventually, Yukina returned. _

_ And the morning came with her. _

_ — _

_ “I’m sorry.” Yukina apologized, truly meaning it. “I messed up and I was hurtful with my words. I know I can’t control you leaving the group, and I have no choice but to respect your decision….” _

_ Rinko looked a bit shocked, not expecting her to be so sincere in her words. Ako seemed to loosen up a bit as well. Lisa glanced at Sayo with a “you were right” type of look. _

_ “I’m not leaving the group!” Rinko announced suddenly, determined. “Ako’s talk yesterday really helped me.” _

_ A momentary silence enveloped the room, and then hugs and tears erupted. It didn’t feel like their bonds were holding on by a thread anymore.  _

_ “I’m… so happy!!” Ako cried happily. “Thank you, Rin-Rin!” _

_ “Hopefully, this situation doesn’t happen again. Let’s promise,” Sayo smiled. _

_ “I promise,” said Roselia in sync. As one. _

_ — _

Being the leader has definitely made Yukina more caring. She may still not be perfect, and she may still mess up sometimes, but she was better than before.

A few days ago, Rinko was getting anxious about debuting again. This time, the whole group reassured her without conflict. They’d gotten much closer in the past few years, and it was nice to have some people to talk to that weren’t her dad. In the beginning of her training period, she was just alone in a new city.

Yukina was so grateful for Roselia for so many reasons. If it disbanded, she didn’t know what she’d do.

In the meantime, she was going to practice super hard for Roselia’s debut.


	2. debut (BLACK SHOUT)

_ It’s the day of our debut. Our first impressions are very important.  _ This is what was racing through Roselia’s mind.

They were all exhausted from the past whole month, getting ready for debut. Their schedules were jam-packed. They had to diet, film interviews, record their song, shoot the music video, and practice took up any extra time they had. The workload increased even more as debut got even closer. The group had a bit of a scare when Sayo collapsed while practicing, but she said she’d be fine after some water and rest. Fortunately, everything continued without incident.

Yukina gently sat herself down on the hard chair, lost in thought. Lisa and Ako were chatting with each other quietly, Rinko was looking at something on her phone, and Sayo was staring at Minato Yukina’s blushing face, curious as to why she looked so flustered.

Well… it was because Yukina was thinking of cat breeds. 

A staff member sprinted energetically towards the group, seeming to be in a hurry, announcing that Roselia was going to be up in 1 minute. The five girls nodded in anticipation.

“Hi, Roselia!!” a high pitched voice called from afar. Looking closer, it was Wakamiya Eve and Hikawa Hina of Pastel Palettes jogging toward them. They were debuting the same day as Roselia with a wildly different concept, just judging by the differences in their outfits. “Good luck on your performance!”

Lisa grinned at her. “Tell the rest of Pastel Palettes good luck from Roselia as well!”

“We will!” Hina exclaimed excitedly, “Oh! You’re supposed to be going up now. Well, see you later! I’m sure your performance will be super boppin’!”

Waving to each other, Roselia finally got to step through the door that could lead them to success. 

They couldn’t see anything at first due to the darkness, but Yukina still found it beautiful. Breathtaking. Because this is her first time with Roselia at the one place she felt truly herself.

_ The stage.  _

Yukina took a glimpse at the audience as Roselia got into their positions for BLACK SHOUT. There were a few lightsticks turned on, but… it felt like a black hole. 

Her heart pounded. This is it.

Lisa shut her eyes and lightly breathed out, preparing herself to begin.

Ako couldn’t stop grinning, trying to let the happiness all out so she could look more serious when she performed.

Sayo clenched her fists, passion burning in her eyes.

Rinko took in a shaky breath, mentally building herself up with positive words.

Roselia felt it all together… the burning desire to be recognized.

Suddenly, the lights flashed on.

The song began with them singing all together. Their voices didn’t waver.

_ Against the dark we’re (fighting) _

_ Don’t be afraid now we’re (smiling) _

_ On the path we believed in we’re (running) _

Determined, Yukina stared at the crowd. Roselia would make them cheer! Finally, Roselia had been set free and nothing could stop them now.

Because…

“ _ I’m here now and I’m alive!” _

_ “SHOUT!” _

The music and choreography were starting to pick up, and the crowd was pulled along with them. Lightsticks began lighting up the void of black like a starry sky, in so many colors. 

Ako’s eyes sparkled with tears _,_ barely refraining from spilling down her face in pure happiness _._

Sayo was pushing herself to the limit. When she looked up to the support of the crowd, she felt like anything was possible.

_ Even if it’s a dead end where we’re (going) _

Lisa wanted to experience this again. Being on stage was so utterly exhilarating, like nothing else she had felt before.

Rinko’s fears and worries completely vanished in that moment. All she felt was peace among the screaming crowd and the voices of the other members around her.

Yukina hoped her dad was watching _._ She hoped he was proud _._

_ Step forward with resolution… _

_ Go get the dream you want to fulfill right now! _

_ SHOUT! _

And with that, the lights dimmed again.

  
  
  


Roselia relished in the cheers, the screams… everything. They were riding on an emotional high after that performance.

Once they arrived back into the waiting room, they were relieved at how much cooler it was compared to the scorching lights. Roselia was exhausted from the intense performance, more so than they’d expected. Sayo caught Hina waving at her while rushing toward the stage, and she widened her eyes. 

“Good luck, Pastel Palettes!” Lisa yelled encouragingly. Ako flashed thumbs up signs at them, Rinko smiled reassuringly, and Yukina gave them a look saying, “I believe in you”.

After they departed, Roselia watched them on their phones. The performances were being live-streamed, so they could see all the comments from the viewers.

_ okboomr:  _ _ Why does the pink-haired one look like she’s messing up so much? lol _

_ simping4u2:  _ _ wow, they’re so pretty! _

cactuss:  _ Too cutesy for me. Not my style. _

_ simping4u2: _ _ well, no one asked you. _

_ cactuss: _ _ So? It’s just my opinion. Free speech _

_ simping4u2:  _ _ then go spew your crappy opinions somewhere else XD _

Sayo glared at the live chat, not wanting them to insult her sister’s group. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a staff member walking quickly toward where Roselia was sitting, looking worried.

And like all types of highs, this one was about to crash.

“Come to the company meeting room after Pastel Palettes performs. It is an urgent matter, and Marina-san needs you as soon as possible.”

An automatic tension was placed on the group.

“What…?” Sayo replied, confused.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what she wants to talk to you about either…” the staff member replied apologetically. “Good luck, she didn’t look very happy,” they said, walking away briskly.

“What do you think she wants to tell us?” Yukina questioned.

“What if we have to disband…?” Ako asked timidly. There it was. The burning question that no one wanted to answer. The group fell into silence, lost in thought. To provide a distraction, they tried to focus on Pastel Palettes’ performance.

_ Shuwa, shuwa ☆… _

The pink haired girl, named Aya, currently had a closeup shot on the screen. She winked at the camera, and a moment before the shot switched, she appeared flustered at what she had just done.

It seemed to have eased some of the members’ tension, though, as Yamato Maya didn’t have such a death grip on the microphone now.

“Ugh, I can’t just sit here anymore!” Ako groaned and sprung out of the chair, beginning to pace near them.

“I know how you feel…” Rinko sighed.

“No matter what we hear in there, we’ll have each other,” Lisa tried in hopes of reassuring the others.

“In any case, we have to stay determined. It’s like our song said: stay resilient and break through any obstacles that we have, even if it seems to be a dead end.” Sayo said with a small smile.

Yukina agreed, “Right. We can’t quit yet, we’ve only just begun. We have to bloom wildly…”

“To the peak.” They stared at each other in awe as they said it in sync. 

“Whoa, how did we do that? We said it together!” Ako flashed her teeth with a wide smile. It was a habit of hers when she was excited.

“I don’t know… the words just… came to me?” Rinko paused, trying to think of a logical explanation.

“It’s just a sign showing that Roselia will stay together for a long time!” Lisa exclaimed, comforted by her own words.

“Fufu. You’re right.” Yukina replied with a light laugh. 

The group looked up to see the performance ending, and Pastel Palettes looked exactly as Roselia did when their performance finished.

Moments later, they entered the room, dragging their feet in exhaustion. Chisato, being a child actress, was sure to bring viewers into her group. And now, they had a great debut performance that would make those people stay. 

Somehow, Sayo felt that Roselia and Pastel Palettes would always be connected. But… not as a superior group to each other. As equals. They debuted at the same time, right?

In spite of that, this meant that Sayo wouldn’t be able to escape from Hina’s shadow. Just like always….

“Hey, great job on the performance! I loved your song!” Ako greeted the other group enthusiastically.

“Yeah! It was so cute!” Lisa added in excitement.

“I loved it… too…!” Rinko agreed.

“Thanks, everyone!” Hina grinned.

Chisato bowed politely, “Thank you for enjoying it. Your performance was splendid as well.”

“I agree!” said Eve.

“Aww, you’re making me blush!” Lisa laughed lightheartedly. 

“Yes, your performance was good… but we don’t have time to talk now. A staff member told us to meet Marina-san in the meeting room, and it was urgent,” Yukina reminded everyone. An anxious mood immediately fell over the girls again, like a splash of water in your face.

“Ah… we should hurry, then.” Chisato gave a polite smile and began walking towards the cars. The rest of Pastel Palettes waved, uncertain.

“Oh… we’ll see you there!” Lisa tried to stay upbeat. Roselia dragged themselves tiredly to the familiar black car in silence and got in, completely silent on the whole drive to the building.

Pushing open the door hesitantly, Rinko led the way to the meeting room. Would this meeting lead to the group’s downfall, or something even worse? Well, no use spending time on uncertainties. Besides, how bad could it be…?

Entering the meeting room, she spotted Pastel Palettes quietly conversing amongst themselves. Afterglow, a group that only Ako was close with, were sitting in their chairs expectantly. Marina-san was in the front, an expression of obvious anxiety on her face. Rinko was filled with a sense of foreboding.

Suddenly, 5 other girls busted through the door.

“Sorry we’re la...” a girl with blonde ponytails began, looking apologetic. She was interrupted by the thick, eerie tension in the room.

“Don’t worry, come take a seat.” Marina-san gestured towards the long table with many chairs open. Ah, right. These were the trainees, Poppin’ Party. Why were all the trainees and groups in the company being called over here? That meant it was something that was going to affect the whole company, not just Roselia.

“I called you over today to discuss something I’ve been avoiding for a while… I was hoping it’d go away on its own, but…” Marina-san took a deep breath, looking into all of the girls’ apprehensive faces.

“Well, you see… the company isn’t exactly bringing in enough money right now.”

Ako widened her eyes.

“We might go bankrupt, and you’ll all have to…” she sighed, “disband.”

_ Disband. Disband. Disband. _ That word echoed through the whole room. There was a deafening silence that seemed to last an eternity, until Chisato piped up:

“But we’ve only just debuted…! If we have just a little more time…”

“I’m afraid there isn’t much more time to spare… we only have a month until CiRCLE Ent. is probably going to shut down.”

“Then we’ll find a way!” Kasumi shot up, determined, “We can’t stop before we even debut…!”

Marina-san smiled, uncertain but hopeful. Yukina knew how Kasumi felt. It was the same as when Rinko had a possibility of leaving. 

All of a sudden, a bright flash lit up the room, and rain began pouring. Hard. Some of the girls were a bit startled as the storm began so unexpectedly.

“Oh no! None of us have umbrellas, how are we going to get home?” Himari of the previously quiet group, Afterglow, questioned worriedly.

“Well, Hii-chan,” a short haired girl with blue eyes of the same group began lazily, “we’ll have to run for it.”

“I have a better idea! Let’s go to a restaurant and celebrate Roselia and PasuPare’s debut, while discussing what we can do to help the company!” Saaya interjected.

“Pasupare?” Maya asked, confused.

“It’s a shortened version of Pastel Palettes.”

“I like it!” Hina smiled, “it’s so boppin!” Sayo slightly cringed at the phrase, but she didn’t dislike it as much as she showed.

“...Anyway, there’s a restaurant nearby that we can hopefully get to without being soaked.” Ran interrupted tiredly, preventing several people from talking further.

—

“We definitely got soaked.” 

The girls pushed open the door, miserable and wet. Somehow, Hina and Tae mysteriously seemed to be fine, and Kasumi’s hair wasn’t affected at all….

“Well, some warm food will definitely make up for it!” Himari tried to bring the mood up.

“Well, um… who’s paying?” Tomoe asked awkwardly, Ako still clinging onto her from when they were in the rain.

“We’re all chipping in, right?” Kasumi asked, eyes darting around to confirm her thoughts.

“Sure. We’re all kinda broke, so it might be better to share the love…” Ran said lightheartedly.

As they all sat down at the tables, sitting near their group members (with the exception of Ako, who was with Tomoe, the latter being surprised that Ako missed her that much), they began to discuss the plan for helping the company.

“We can all have a concert together! Like one where we each perform a cover song, or something.”

“We should do that and hand out flyers for it, so people will come!”

“That’d be so boppin!”

“Tsugu, wouldn’t that be Tsugurific?”

Sayo was half-listening to them, munching on some fries. Actually, she’d had multiple dreams where she ate fries. The warmth of the room was calming, and she almost began to drift off… until she jolted up when Lisa whispered into her ear.

“Hey, are you ok? We can go home if you’re tired.”

“Ah… it’s okay. I can wait.” Truthfully, her body ached and she was exhausted, but she didn’t want to be a burden to everyone else. Calming down, she settled back into her chair.

Across the table, Rimi hesitantly piped up, “We should share our phone numbers, so we can contact each other more easily…!”

“Oooh, good idea! I already have Poppin Party’s phone number, but I need the rest of you.” Kasumi nodded her head vigorously.

As the bands exchanged phone numbers, they decided that the plan was pretty much set. Make flyers, give out flyers, put on a concert, get fans, prevent CiRCLE from closing! 

—

Sayo face-planted into the bed, feeling dead from the whole day. She had showered first so she could sleep first, and her eyes just wouldn’t stay open. 

Ako followed her to the bedroom, jumping into the covers. The rest of the members all followed soon, very drained as well. Once they had all went to sleep, Yukina turned off the lights and stepped outside.

She’d have to tell her dad about this situation, maybe he’d know what to do…. She pressed the call button, hoping he’d pick up. 

“ _ Hello, Yukina!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations from bandori wiki! if you're wondering why harohapi isn't here, they'll be introduced soon! it would be too easy to solve this problem with kokoro there lol. anyway, i was going to include more in this chapter but it was getting dragged out too much so it'll be in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! If you liked it, please leave a comment :^D thank you for reading


End file.
